


Not exactly sweet

by Cherylinator



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherylinator/pseuds/Cherylinator
Summary: Veronica and Betty have sex for the first time, and Veronica got a little more than she bargained for.(Dominant Betty and light bondage)(Also, Veronica absolutely adores Betty and it's so sweet)





	Not exactly sweet

She was dancing with the most amazing girl in the entire world, and Veronica couldn’t be happier.

She was at a big party at Archie’s house to celebrate Fred’s recovery from the bullet wound. It had started as a small gathering, friends and family toasting to the miracle of Fred’s survival, but then… well, Cheryl Blossom had happened. She had strolled in (again), a couple of jocks with beer kegs trailing behind her, and she’d dropped a typical bombshell one-liner, which had deemed the party officially started. Soon after that, the Andrews’ house was full of eighteen-year-olds dancing to the beat and drinking cheap bear. Those people including Veronica and her girlfriend of three months, Betty Cooper.

She looks so beautiful and carefree when she’s dancing like this, Veronica thought to herself at that moment. She watched Betty dance, her eyes half-closed and her hips moving in a sensual way that made Veronica blush. Then the loud and fast beat changed to slower music. Veronica’s eyes locked on Betty’s as she watched her girlfriend move closer to her. Betty placed her hands on Veronica’s waist and smiled lovingly at the Latina. Veronica’s heart jumped when she put her arms around Betty’s neck, a bit embarrassed that she had to reach up because of the height difference between them. Then the two of them started dancing to the music, slowly swaying and holding each other close. Betty pressed herself even closer against Veronica, and Veronica’s breath hitched at the feeling of her girlfriend pressed up against her. She could feel every curve of Betty’s body against her own, and they fit together so perfectly. She was struggling to control her breathing, to slow down her heartbeat, but she stopped even *trying* to when she felt Betty’s hands move. They moved slowly from her waist, sliding down towards her ass. Betty had lowered her face into Veronica’s neck, and the Latina could feel Betty’s hot breath coming out in pants as the blonde squeezed her ass, *hard*. Veronica yelped, honest to God *yelped*, at the exhilarating feeling of her girlfriend’s hands. “Baby, are you groping my ass *in public*? What have you done to the sweet Betty Cooper I know?” She chuckled, but her throat went dry at what Betty said next. The blonde continued molesting Veronica’s ass as she licked a stripe up her neck, and she murmured in a low, sexy voice: “What I want to do to you right now isn’t exactly *sweet*.” Veronica’s knees buckled, and she felt a pool of wet heat forming between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions/ideas for this story, feel free to tell me in the comments!
> 
> (this is my first story by the way, so please bare with me)


End file.
